User talk:Gamefreak75
Welcome Hi, welcome to Shy Guy Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Gamefreak75 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Thefallenangel407 (Talk) 18:34, September 12, 2009 Finaly you come!R to the P to the Wyb. 00:11, September 14, 2009 (UTC) :Whoever said I was gonna edit? Anyway...it seems pretty dead.-- dude its one day old and 61+ aarticals. thats way better then picfunny wicth has 8 users and 8 artciles while we only have 3!!!R to the P to the Wyb. You guys are probably copying and pasting from Mario Wiki. >_> -- i am but then i almost completey change it.and im not kidding , if we were copy/pasting we would lready be bored and done'R to the' P to the Wyb. Just copy and paste, the articles will be kinda crappy in your own words (Sorry 'bout that). And also, you can amke up your own Shy Guy,just think of a stupid name. Example: (Cry Guy, Try Guy, Dry Guy, etc...)-- well it was me getting images and them making pages but now im feeling the redlinks,and are you good at spritnig???R to the P to the Wyb. Did you see my failure spriting on your page on Pikipedia? BTW, you're the only one left on this site.-- i know but normaly after i made a page umb improved it. and i thoght that wasnt that bad...R to the P to the Wyb. hai mean ur sprites I like Shy guys and all, they'e my avorite Mario character, but I think a wiki based solely on them is a little, um, you know...stupid. But that's my opinion...-- .... ...?-- What rank you on this wiki? none? hate to be mean to pikmin but this is pretty much the same thing as pikmin fanon. we let people make ther own shy guys and ther very ..well you get my point right'R to the' P to the Wyb. Yeah...but it's all Shy Guys and Snifits, at least Pikmin Fanon has a variety.-- :Well we may have come this far but we need some more people Game. Do you think you can get some users from the Kirby wiki like Lucario or something? We can't depend on Ultimate since rarely gets on the computer during a school year. Like I keep saying we need more people to edit here since I can't figure out how to spread the message to people on both the Kirby wiki and Villains wiki I want you to do it. Please? ~thefallenangel407 is here at last! 00:48, September 14, 2009 (UTC) Awesome!!! I almost thought this wiki wouldn't make it either but it did and now I must ask that you get Crystal Lucario on here as well as BlueNinjaKoopa and EmptyStar or actually anyone else from Kirby Wiki. If you do this I may consider letting you join the ranks of adminship even though you didn't really ask me yet... actually... even if someone from there gets to here they'll have to do more than 5 edits before I fully consider this... if you can thanks. The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 23:19, September 25, 2009 (UTC) k... Hey I need to tell you something... ready? Here it goes! SQUADALAH!!! WE'RE OFF!!! LOL. =D The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 01:16, September 30, 2009 (UTC) :Grr! *shoots down Angel with a shogun and takes carpet* -- Hey! You stole my carpet! Throws a Morshu bomb at game knocking him off the carpet! There now I got my carpet back. The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 01:21, September 30, 2009 (UTC) :Uses rope to lasso Angel and throw him off the carpet andf places lamp oil on the carpet, lighting it up and making a boom. BTW, pobably tomorro, I'll officialy join this iki, ecause that's when I'll be making some articles.-- K! Lamp oil, rope, bombs? You want it? It's yours my friend! As long as you have enough rupees! Sorry Game! I can't give credit! Come back when you're a little mmmmmmmmm richer! The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 01:28, September 30, 2009 (UTC) :D= *kicks Angel below the belt and runs off with everything( See ya Sucker! *plants bomb on the mainpage*-- this is wyb . my friend for some reason, says it won't let him sign up Hey! Is anyone still here?! The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 05:06, October 3, 2009 (UTC) yea Alright then! Why don't you edit some old pages and I'll try to come up with some new ones. After all I can't describe worth anything... I'm so hard on myself all the time... and Isaw that little comment Legend posted on the Kirby Wiki about me... sad part of it is it's completely true. I was suicidal until I realized I have a little twin sister who looks up to me. Now thanks to her I'm a little less sad. The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 05:12, October 3, 2009 (UTC) i g2g Hello? Anyone? The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 17:15, October 3, 2009 (UTC) I'm here! So get off your lazy ass and help! That's an order soldier! The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 17:18, October 17, 2009 (UTC) :Why did Crys get adminship if I was here BEFORE HIM! and I actually made some Guys while he hasn't, but I think he has made at least one...*stares at Crys with bloodied eyes*.. Sorry Crys, just stating my point. I should at least get adminship or even bureacratism because I was one of your first followers or mighty one *bows down* -- When have you done anything? Maybe more people would come if we made a wiki for all mario enimies not just shy guys.R to the P to the Wyb. :Probably, and yes I've created Shy Guys, ahem: Try Guy and Cry Guy and other guys...-- ::Hey I made 3! And I am the artist. AND YOU ARE ALL MY FOLLOWERS MY SLAVES! BOW DOWN TO ME! BELIEVE IN COMMUNISM! MUHAHAHAHA :::Probably not as good as mine...*hides in bomb shelter* NO! You will bow down to ME!!! *holds a thunderbolt in one hand and a trident in the other*-- Yeah well I've actaully been working my ass off creating about a hundred different Shy Guys so all of you STFU and get back to work! Lol :3 The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 19:23, October 18, 2009 (UTC) :DIE! Rock Throw. (>p.q)> O-- an awesome trick and catches the rock with his left hand then throws it right back at Game The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 23:27, October 18, 2009 (UTC) :I don't make many, I am the offical artist, but i am busy with my sprite sheet (Also for use in a comic here) Oh yeah Angel, can you take down my super Kirby Fighter Squad? Q(^.^Q) ^(^.^)^ (b^_^)b -- :I can but I will not unleash its rath on your innoceent head Hey!! What about Sigh Guy and Awesome Sigh Guy? I would've thought those would be good pictures. I mean come on! Those two pictures of them were my first ever sprites to have been created. The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 23:25, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Here's another internet term I don't get... ...roflcopter. I know what the "rofl" part stands for but why would you add the "copter" part? Can anyone tell me? The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 23:49, October 18, 2009 (UTC) I googled it when this wiki didn't exset, and found out that if you say it anough it sounds like helocopters.~~ :ROFLcopter came from a video Hey game! This is a thought but I think it might be funny if your signature bomb had the awesome face on it. You are free to do what you want with it but I'm just saying that as a random thought. The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 16:58, October 19, 2009 (UTC) :I don't understand how that thing originaed, but it seems very popular...Do you happen to know its origin?-- Not at all. I'm fairly new to the internet myself so I wouldn't know. The awesome bomb. One of Awesome Sigh Guy's moves. Now available to awesome people only. Awesome Sigh Guy approves! The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 17:03, October 19, 2009 (UTC) That face is pretty creepy...-- That's just his mask. Imagine Awesome Sigh Guy without his mask on... I shudder to think of the awesomeness that mask is hiding behind it. And btw listening to the final boss music to M&L: BIS again. It never gets old... at least I don't think. The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 17:08, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I love it, but here is some that you probably might not like, but I love it: Ho-oh Battle from HG and SS and Final Boss (Primal Dialga) from PMD:EoT, EoD, and EoS. I highly recommend EoSky.-- No! I don't want a bomb thrown at me. JK :3 The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 17:20, October 19, 2009 (UTC) :Did you listen to the links I provided you? I have a weapon at my disposal.-- ::Yeah I did listen to the links. The Primal Dialga one I already heard because I have both the original newer pokemon mystery dungeon games. I liked them both. The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 17:25, October 19, 2009 (UTC) ::You have Sky? I've beaten all the special episodes, but the one with Team Charm was kinda...O_O *cough*hoes*cough* My favorite one was the Sunflora and of course, the Grovyle and Dusknoir one.-- No. I don't... by the way... have you seen my Captain Guy anywhere? He seems to have gotten out of his Falcon Punch-proof cage again. If you find him let me know, OK? The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 17:30, October 19, 2009 (UTC) :Don't forget Kirby can also Falcon Pawnch. Oh there he is. *sees Captain Guy heading towards Angel in the Blue Falcon* You might wanna watch out.-- ::Don't worry. I'm immune to the falcon punch. It's you who should worry. The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 17:35, October 19, 2009 (UTC) :::Don't you see, he's in his BLUE FALCON! *Game and Angel are hit by the car and go flying up in the air, but survive without a scratch*-- speaking japanese for no apparent reason {Translation} I will not die! Neither will my dream!!! The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 17:38, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Falcon PUNCH!!! Captain Falcon!!! Blauuuuughhhhhhh!!! The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 18:00, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Have you seen... ... the characters from my sister's comic strip yet? Get this! I'm a minor character! A minor! I'd have thought I'd have some more panels or something but I can't ask her why she did it because she's dead. And have you noticed that it's mainly women? Not that I have anything against that... The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 18:03, October 19, 2009 (UTC) :Meh, at least you're in it though.-- Yeah I know. She started that comic strip in early 2008. Before we ever knew about you guys. So that's probably why none of you are mentioned in there. The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 18:06, October 19, 2009 (UTC) I won't be doing comics because I suck like that, but it's cool.--